She Returns
by happywriter780
Summary: Christine never died she reincarnated into Aimee who has no idea who she really is. Aimee is about to take a trip with her french class to Paris and they will spend the night in the dancers quarters in the opera house where the legend was born. when the ghost of Erik and Raoul find Aimee Christine guides Aimee to the truth and now Aimee has a choice to make. be with Erik or Raoul.
1. Chapter 1

_**hey happywriter780 here and I want to first say I have always loved the phantom of the opera since I was very little. I remember watching the movie when I was only 5 years old and it was the only thing that made me sit still and watch it. This story is not only for you the beautiful and wonderful readers, but I'm doing this for myself as well. So to whomever may read this I thank you dearly. **_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**happywriter780 **_

She returns

Chapter 1

Aimee's POV

I looked outside to find it was snowing in the quaint little town I called home, this little town called Stoneboro in North Western Pennsylvania. I was in Madam Oaks French class, I took this class mainly because of my French spelled name, and because it looked great on a collage application.

As the snow was falling I remember back on all those times before yesterday and before today, back 4 years ago, back in 8th grade and with my best friend Lauren Best lol I know right she's my Best friend as I call her always and forever. We were taking a high school French class with some other classmates of ours. And I was going through my awkward faze, I wore big glasses and braces and a little overweight but was well hidden because I was incredibly for my age of only 14 I was almost 5'9 and seemed older than what I am. But also quite shy and afraid to speak her mind, it was fun in there and I was starring in the musical that year, 101 Dalmatians I was the police officer and a boxer, both silent parts. But it felt amazing to be there in the spotlight. Whenever I'm acting or singing I don't feel the chains of this world bring me down, all that's with me is my voice but I stop before I can finish the song because I felt watched or a sometimes a missing presence that somehow should've been there behind the scenes.

I was so deep into the depths of my mind I didn't notice a women whom in her mid-40's walked over to my desk until her mothering tone reached my ears and pulled me out of my perfect little world.

"Mademoiselle is there something outside you share to the class outside?" Embarrassed I shook my head.

"No Madam," her tsk'ed at me for a moment before adding onto the sentence.

"Get out your notes I am now speaking of the trip to Paris we will be taking in just a few short weeks."

I wrote every word she said while still finding time to sketch unbeknownst to her most of the time. I drew the opera house in which I wanted to visit so badly and a man with a long dark cape with the unamicable mask on his left side. The Phantom of the Opera, was my childhood crush, I always thought Raoul was a bit like Prince Charming but never really liked him. Although the movie did show the gruesomeness of the Phantoms face, I always wondered, what the phantom really looked like. Some saw handsome beyond belief when he had his mask on. Other stories tell of his skin being the color of yellow parchment, his eyes two back holes, and he was a living skeleton. But, I don't believe either side of the argument; only Christine Daee and the rest of the poor people who have burned in the fire have ever saw what he truly looked like.

-Time skip to end of the day walking to her car when someone stops her-

I looked up to see a mess of blonde hair and brown eyes that held lust,

"Brad put that arm away before I do something that I will not regret but you surely will." I said while getting into my car. I had gotten prettier since 8th grade, I lost weight, got normal glasses, and braces free. And I was flirted with often, including by boys like Brad, the kind that will say I love you in a txt first instead of your face. Then month later cheats on you and brakes up with you over Facebook messaging.

"Babe I know I messed up big time, but if you give me another chance." I closed the car door and sped out of the parking lot and away from him.

-Time skip a few weeks-

It was time for the trip I brought my camera and a fresh pair of clothing in my carry on so that in case they misplaced my luggage I can always have another set of clothes handy. And along with my iPad which had many audiobooks (phantom of the opera being one of them) so I wouldn't get bored on the plane but yet get beauty rest at the same time listening to one of the best novels ever written.

As I sit down on my plane seat I pull out my iPad, turned it on airplane mode, and turned on my audiobook Phantom of the opera. I leaned into the chair and slowly closed my eyes and slowly the darkness had taken over and I fell into another deep sleep.

***dreamland***

**There I stood, at my father's grave, it still was hard to believe he was gone… he had promised me the angel of music, but how wrong of him to send me him. I did not deserve him but at the same time I would be lost without him. I remembered how lost I was as a child after my father had died. **

_**Wandering child**_

_**So lost, so helpless **_

_**Yearning for my guidance **_

**I looked around the eerie and quiet place wandering about looking for the voices location but finding no one I called out to it. **

_**Angel or Father**_

_**Friend or Phantom **_

_**Who is it there, staring? **_

**I questioned the heavenly voice that calmed me to the very depth of my bones; it was like the ice that glazed my insides where washed over with warm, healing water. **

_**Have you forgotten your Angel?**_

**It was him my Angel my father had sent me,**

_**Angel oh, speak **_

_**What endless longings **_

_**Echo in this whisper!**_

**I was eager to hear his secrets, I had so many questions to ask of my father, was he doing well in heaven, was he an angel of music?**

_**Too long you've wondered in winter**_

_**Far from my fathering gaze**_

_**Wildly my mind beats against you**_

**I felt my head ache, something was off, and the angel sounds all too familiar. I had to resist his voice before he traps me once again in his alluring voice. **

_**You resist….**_

**Yet your soul obeys!**

**We sang in harmony, I care not any more if this was right or wrong, this music was healing my soul, and my soul was in need of deep healing. **

**Angel of Music **

**You denied me you**

**Turning from true beauty **

**Angel of music **

**Do not shun me my protector **

**Come to me strange angel **

**My eyes were beginning to droop as I felt my senses leave me one by one; it was growing darker and darker by the second. I knew what was to come next, **

_**Come to your Angel of Music **_

_**Come to me Angel of Music**_

**As if by magic, my legs moved on their own to the steps in which the voice was sounding from. But someone carried me off away from the voice. **

"**No, Christine, Wait, Wait!" **

***dreamland exit***

I awoke with a start, looking at my iPad I see I was listening to the phantom on replay. That must be the reason why I had such a dream… although it felt more than just a dream to me…

_At last you have started to awaken, the beautiful angel of music_

I looked around frantically who had sung that, it was quiet, too quiet. I saw the plane was starting to land in the Paris airport. I buckled my seatbelt and soon enough.

We were in Paris.

_**I unfortunately do not own Phantom of the Opera, if I did it would've ended differently. Waddya think **_

_**R and R **_

_**happywriter780 OUT, PEACE! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey happywriter780 here and I want to tell you a few things first. In this fanfiction the Erik and Raoul look different than in the book, movie, or musical, and also they rebuilt the opera house in this one idk if they did today and they still do operas but no fear this is a musical of my own songs. I deeply apologize if you think 'this sucks' but they are what I would image them as if they were real. Again I apologize for the misunderstanding. But read on if you will and remember to R&R and no flames please I beg of the readers. **_

**Aimee POV**

I looked around us and I couldn't believe all the things I'm seeing, I see a café near to the corner of an older building, I also see the Eiffel Tower in the distance. I just stood there drinking in the beautiful surroundings that these lucky people call home.

"Mademoiselle, come on the bus awaits!" I heard the sweet voice of Madam Call, I hurried and grabbed my bag and we were off onto the greatest adventure yet!

-Time skip to opera house-

I stepped into the magnificent opera house, golden statues adorn the walls, the marble on the floor was shiny and looked new, and on the ceiling were beautiful angels of music.

_Come to the angel of music_

I turned my head quickly, the voice was here, but this voice has no body to it…

"Mademoiselle, come, come there is much to see." I looked at my tour guide, her blonde, perfect hair and her blue, delicate eyes spoke to me.

As we continued our walked I noticed a man with a pearl colored mask and a midnight black cape. He was attractive to say the least, his eyes were the color of sapphires and his jet black hair was smoothed out behind in him an elegant way, away from his ivory skinned face.

I stared at him, he seemed odd, he seemed… familiar.

_At last you're here, come closer my darling you have no reason to be afraid, come to your teacher Christine Daee!_

That elegant voice was here but again no owner, I looked and the tour guide left without me. I walked to the handsome man for which I now knew who he truly is.

"Mademoiselle, I bid you welcome, do you wish for a tour." He spoke like an angel….

"Actually I want to know why the Phantom is haunting the opera house still after death, if you don't mind my asking." He looked shocked and then relaxed.

"How can you see me?" it wasn't a question I was willing to give so I gave an excuse.

"The tour guide didn't stop at you to say anything significant about you or tell you to leave bozo. And neither the tourists nor my class took any pictures of you, so therefore I knew they couldn't see you and that lead to the conclusion of you being a spirit of Erik." He looked once again shocked at my discovery,

"Do you remember me?" he asked desperately, I know who he is but…. How can he know me?

"I'm sorry Erik but I don't, I only know _about _you, you died before I could meet you." He held my shoulders now, I bet I looked odd just standing there talking to myself.

"May we chat somewhere privately because I bet I look odd right now talking to myself." He slowly let go of my shoulders and led me to box 5 which was left empty.

"How can you not remember our love?!" his tone took me aback, I flinched as he hugged me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"_Dear little phantom, hush now, please dry your tears. You have no more to fear, I am right here now, I can see you. How long have you gone without a friend._" He looked at my eyes longingly, than reached out to touch my face.

"_**Oh dear one have you forgotten, have you forgotten the day, that you lead astray from me your angel of music." **_

"_What do you mean, have you gone mad, why do you say the day, I have not met you before this day. Have you mistaken me for someone else?"_

"_**Christine I know you are in there, how can you do this thing to me, how can you betray me, you left without a word or sound. Christine you were my light, Christine you were my air, how can you do this thing to me." **_

I backed away from his embrace and looked him in his eyes.

"_Erik I'm no Christine, no this cannot be, do not fool yourself with illusions, you are but dreaming. Have you really fooled yourself that I am Christine?"_

Backing away slowly to the door he reaches out for me.

"_**I'm sorry that I may have frightened you, but please don't go away, please stay with me for a little longer, I promise I'll behave."**_

I looked at this man, this man had been through so much and has been alone for years without a little company to talk or see him.

"Do you promise on what's left of your life?" he nodded.

"I swear to it."

"then I shall stay with you till dinner."

_**Oooh I wonder whats she gots herself into. Find out next chapter and tell your friends about me and this story I bet they'll love it thanks and no flames please!**_

_**happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_ __


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey happywriter780 here and, thank you so much I feel so loved, I love that you love the story so far and I promise I'll update as fast as possible with this one. And have you ever watched love never dies, if you haven't it's the sequel to phantom of the opera, BEWARE HOWEVER the ending will want you to cry your eyes out for months and you will never get over it… I still haven't… *goes and cries in corner while you, the reader, read.***_

**Erik's POV**

I look at her familiar green-blue eyes and think, _how can she not remember, _her eyes that held the same curiosity like Christine, her brownish blond hair was parted to the left _**( I decided to put the musical and the movie together and made her a brownish blond don't hate me *cries in corner again*)**_ her cheek bones were sharp and angled her angelic features perfectly as she looks around at what once her home.

"So Erik, where are we going?" I held her hand and guided her through the long hallways of the opera house that they had rebuilt over the catacombs in which I lie. I was bringing her to the other place in this opera house that wasn't burnt down nor changed… we were going to the little chapel where she lit a candle for her deceased father every night before the opera house burnt down.

"I'm going to take you to a place Christine once went very frequently" I answered after the long pause.

"Do you mean the little chapel where every night she lit a candle for her father?" she asked, I looked at her in question. Only I, Christine, and Meg ever knew that.

"How do you know all of these things?"

"Oh, you don't know?" this caught my attention, I stopped and looked at her, what was it that I didn't know that was so obvious and in my face.

"Know what my dear?"

"That your legacy is known worldwide, they made your story into a book, musical, and movie." Ah yes, I have heard of these movies before, there like moving pictures with voices.

"What was I like in them?"

She looked to the ground beneath her, refusing to make any eye contact with me what so ever. It was like something Christine would always do.

"They make you look like a monster and a villain who kills without a thought, but I don't believe a word."

And with those simple words I felt my none beating heart pump again. I looked at her once again and took her face in my hands.

"I believe that deep down, past the mask, that you are kind and not a beast." Resting my forehead on top of her own I sigh in content, finally feeling whole but at the same time I feel like I'm tricking her into believing that I'm not a beast, when really I am.

"**You say I am no beast, and you say that I am kind, but once you find that you are wrong will you leave me again" **

"_You say I am Christine still, but alright, believe what you shall believe, but when you find that you were wrong will you leave me?" _

How can she think I would leave, I found her once again, I won't ever let her go again.

"**I let you go once, but that was a mistake I don't intend to make again. From now till the day after eternity ends I shall stay by your side always. But are you willing to let me stay or will you push me away and leave me alone in my solitude once more."**

She took my hand in her soft and warm one.

"_I'm sorry, that you have been left alone for all these years, I'm sorry for all those tears you've shed for Christine. And I'm sorry that I cannot stay, I leave a week from now to my home and to leave you here to roam."_

I grabbed her hand tightly and ran into the next door onto the left, that's where we had met for the first time. I slam the door open to see, as usual, it vacant.

"**Do you remember now, how we met in this spot, and how you left me alone?"**

I pushed her too far once again, she fainted, and she tended to do that when she felt too pressured. So I caught her and lifted her up through the ceiling and into her room, where she once lied.

Christine's Bedroom.

_**Ok I know what ya'll are thinking, WHERE IS RAOUL! Well for you dear readers he will be in the next chapter for sure, at first I thought this might be a good chapter but from looking at it I don't think I can without making 2 chapters into one and I don't have the time nor patience sorry *still crying in corner due to Love Never Dies***_

_**Christine (yea she's my bestie)- *rubs back in soothing circles* do wish for me to say goodbye to the readers for you dear. **_

_**Me. *hugs Christine*-( nods head)**_

_**Christine- happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


End file.
